My Psychotherapist, Rachel
by WaffleGirlIsAwesome432
Summary: "Just when I need a crying shoulder, bam, there's our Oracle. After all these emotional breakdowns about Percy, I highly doubt I would've still held onto hope without her." Set after The Lost Hero, mild language, and I hope you R&R! Enjoy!


I stared off into the distance, completely oblivious to everything and everybody around me. The _Argo____II___should be ready in a couple of days now. Should. But that doesn't mean I can't worry—aka obsess—over the fact that I'll be seeing my boyfriend pretty soon, but he won't remember me.

I mean, it took us four years to get together—I'll punch any of you who snicker and say, "More like hook up."—and I'm still not too sure about how much exactly he cares about me. What if I'm not important enough for him to remember?

Sure, I'm just a freak show girl who's lately been glaring and beating the crap out of everyone and doesn't deserve such a thoughtful guy like Percy, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

Desperate to stop the aching pain in my heart, I finally appraised the area, biting back more of the stupid, utterly pathetic tears that threatened to come. Basically, I sort of have a 'love/hate' relationship with the fact that I might as well be dead without Percy, considering that the only things I've done so far is cry my eyes out, beat the crap out of everyone, and…hit my head repeatedly against the nearest wall when I'm frustrated.

Anyways…back to the scenery. I was at the beach, as usual. I loved listening to the waves crash against the sand every couple of seconds because it somehow soothed me from most of my troubles. Most of them. I squished the sand in between my toes and rocked back and forth on my heels. You know, just my usual thing called 'boredom.'

I felt a hand on my shoulder and immediately whirled around and stabbed at whatever was there. Then I blushed in embarrassment, seeing that it was only Rachel.

She just gazed calmly at me and said politely, "That never gets old: demigods stabbing me randomly, starting with Percy. I guess he started a new trend, huh? Do you mind taking your dagger out of my stomach? It's a little unsettling, considering the fact that I should've been _dead_ about three seconds ago."

I cleared my throat and sheathed my dagger, "Oh, um…sorry about that Rachel." She rolled her eyes.

"No biggie. It's not like I _mind_ getting 'killed' at least five times a day by you guys when I'm on your side. Oh no, not at all. But really, I'm starting to wonder if you even what me here, you know? Maybe a girl can't take a hint."

I laughed, something I hadn't done it what seemed like forever, "Thanks Rachel, you always know how to cheer me up…" I looked away and frowned. "Just like Percy…"

She nudged me and smiled, "Yeah, I know hu—" Then she saw me and sighed, comfortingly wrapping her arm around my shoulders, "Poor Anna-Banana. What're we going to tell that stupid Kelp Head boyfriend of yours? 'Oh sorry, but your girlfriend committed suicide'? Come on Anne, hang on for a bit. Please?"

I just huffed and let her embrace me, "Why? Why would Percy even remember me? I'm just a stupid little girl who's too small to do anything, and whose dreams are too big for her, just like this shirt." I pinched the huge sleeve, then just sighed and left it like that, practically down to my elbow.

She held me by my shoulders and stared at me with intense jade eyes, "You're crazy. You know that, right? What do you mean he won't remember you! Of course he will! Besides, didn't you tell me a long time ago that he promised that he would always come back to you? No matter what? He's never given up, you and I both know only too well that he's too damn stubborn to do that. So don't you dare give up on him, Chase! Two, small things make big changes, right? _Right?_"

"Oh, uh…y-yeah, right. Heh, heh."

"Oh, and uh…the shirt is probably too big on you because it's Percy's, Annabeth." I looked down and blushed. No wonder people were giving me weird—oh, sorry, I meant to say _weirder_—looks. Before I could say anything, Rachel said, "Now get off your ass and go find Percy! Go, go, go!"

Surprised and confused, I started to stumble away in Percy's shirt. Rachel hardly ever cusses, especially ever since she joined Clarion Ladies Academy. Then I giggled and turned back to Rachel, who was pretending to glare at me, but I could spot the amused twinkle in her green eyes.

"You know, you would make a great motivator, Rachel," I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up. Now move it!" I jumped at her surprisingly fierce voice (she was one of those 'save the planet!' people, so I never expected this from her) and walked away. Then, I smiled, thinking about how much she's helped me with my emotional break downs, and ran back to her to give her a fierce hug.

"Thanks, Rachel," I said, my chin on her shoulder. "I don't think I could ever get past this without you."

She patted my back, hiding a smile, "Yeah, yeah. Enough with the thank you's, even if I do deserve them, huh? Maybe I should make being your personal psychotherapist my occupation. You never know, it might be my life long dream and I'm just not telling you."

I laughed and pulled back grinning, "Yeah. Now come on, we have to 'get off our asses and go find Percy,' remember?"


End file.
